Fluid connectors are integral components for many applications, and especially for automotive applications. Since an automotive system is made up of various components such as a radiator, transmission, and engine, fluid must be able to travel not only within each component but also between components. An example of fluid traveling between components is the transmission fluid traveling from the transmission to the transmission oil cooler in order to lower the temperature of the transmission fluid. Fluid predominantly moves between components via flexible or rigid hoses which connect to each component by fluid connectors.
When fluid connectors are secured to devices such as radiators, tubular connectors inserted into these fluid connectors may not be fully seated and allow leak paths to form once the assembly is pressurized. Current tubular connectors include a witness bead which is used as a visual indicator of proper sealing, but these witness beads are not always reliable as it is dependent on a human user to check. Even if the witness bead appears properly inserted, small leak paths could form due to misalignment of the tubular connector within the fluid connector undetectable to the naked eye.
In addition to a witness bead, an retainer may be used to further secure and verify the tubular connector is properly inserted into the fluid connector. The retainer is installed concentrically about the tubular connector and snaps over an outer circumference of the fluid connector. In some instances, the retainer may only partially secure to the fluid connector since these fluid connectors are typically installed in the confined spaces of an engine bay of an automobile. Moreover, a user may not be able to hear the audible “click” sound when the retainer fully secures to the fluid connector, leading to the tubular connector blowing out of the fluid connector since it was not fully installed.
Thus, there has been a long-felt need for a retainer which can be secured to a fluid connector which allows a user to positively ensure that the retainer is properly seated such that the tubular connector is secured within the fluid connector and to ensure no excessive strain is placed on the fluid connector joint or subsequent components.